Céu Vermelho
by Nehayat
Summary: Longfic. MitoxHashirama / NejixTenten / SakuraxSasuke / TsunadexKakashi [HIATUS]
1. 1

''Olá, leitores! Como estão? Cá estou eu, muito bem obrigada, e com nova fic.

Enfim inserindo outros personagens, não somente os Pré-Konoha que adoro, mas ainda com estes em cena. (Quase) Todos são personagens que adoro, então está sendo um prazer escrever esta fic. Não, não sou nenhum um pouco 'amiga' de Sakura e Sasuke, mas fora inevitável incluí-los aqui, só pra explicar o 'quase'. Diferente das outras fics vou dar uma prévia do mundo em que se passa esta. Primeiramente, os OC's citados são personagens criados para a fic _Opostos_, quais me apeguei muito e terminei por dar-lhes espaço em outras fics. Como infelizmente falta-me habilidade para criar uma arte que os represente, nesta fic vou dar uma breve noção de como os imagino, levando em consideração que no meu 'mundo' os familiares Uzumaki terminam por adotar incrível semelhança física e porventura o caráter/personalidade de seus antecessores. E enfim, o tempo dos personagens contemporâneos à Naruto seria algo como em um mundo pós-guerra, onde Sasuke retorna para Konoha (Ou o que sobrou dela) e refaz seus laços de amizade (ainda a sua maneira presunçosa) com os antigos companheiros. Neji está vivinho da Silva! E tem um _Q_ a mais com Tenten (Adoro este possível casal), assim como Tsunade e Kakashi e Sasuke e Sakura, que só uni porque na minha mente Naruto só combina com Hinata, rs. O tempo pretérito é anterior à formação de Konoha. Espero que gostem, e caso não, agradeço de toda forma dispersarem um pouco de seu tempo com minha modesta imaginação, rs. Acho que é a primeira vez que faço uma nota, e como é normalmente na minha vida, falei demais! rs. Boa leitura.'' _Nehayat_

FanArt sem créditos. Imagem encontrada no _Google_.

**Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

''Eeer... - Naruto resmungou. - Eu não sei porque ainda temos que acordar tão cedo para missões...''

''Você continua um idiota, Naruto.'', Sakura irritada.

''Are are... - Sasuke se aproximando da dupla. - Vou resolver isto logo e você poderá voltar para sua cama, Naruto.''

_'Presunçoso como sempre...'_, pensou Naruto, fechando a cara.

''Que bom que chegaram. - Kakashi se aproximava. - Agora só faltam-...'', fora interrompido pelo grito de Gai.

''AH! Ka-ka-shi! - Gai correu para o lado do time sete, seguido por Rock Lee. - Por poucos segundos, mas cheguei antes de você!''

''Hmm. - Kakashi nada surpreso pelo instinto competitivo do companheiro. - Que seja.''

''Gai-sensei só chegou 'antes'... - Tenten gesticulando com as duas mãos enfatizando o que dizia. - ... Porque saiu correndo.'', desanimada como sempre com o comportamento de seu professor.

''Eu ainda não sei o que estou fazendo com vocês... - Neji lamentou-se baixo. - Aliás, com Lee e Gai-sensei.'', completou olhando para Tenten, deixando-a corada.

''Vocês dois, venham logo. - Lee gritou por Neji e Tenten que caminhavam vagarosos. - Devemos aproveitar o máximo de nosso tempo!'', iniciando um alongamento junto à Gai.

''Bom, Godaime-sama deve estar esperando por nós-...'', Kakashi novamente interrompido por Gai e Lee, que saíram correndo na frente, indo até a torre Hokage.

• • •

''Uma estranha fenda abriu-se no chão em um terreno próximo à vila. Alguns moradores disseram que ela emite uma luz muito forte e temem se aproximar. Preciso que me acompanhem para verificar o que está havendo. - Tsunade se levantou. - Os outros times vão manter a guarda sobre a vila enquanto trabalhamos.''

''Vai ser uma honra cumprir uma missão ao lado de nossa líder.'', Gai gentilmente.

''Quero evitar qualquer tipo de retaliação rápida por parte de possíveis inimigos, por isso convoquei vocês. São os dois times mais fortes da vila no momento.''

Os olhos de Lee brilharam. ''Até eu, Godaime-sama?'', quase chorando.

''Seu professor deve ter muito orgulho de você, Rock Lee. - Tsunade caminhando até a porta. - Mas esta não é a hora para elogios. Vamos!''

E o grupo partiu para seu destino. A medida que se aproximavam a luz qual Tsunade citara antes tornava-se mais visível, desenhando-se no horizonte. Era intensa, clara e conseguia tomar o azul do céu quando refletia-se neste.

''Por favor! Vocês precisam ver o que está havendo!'', um senhor civil aproximou-se do grupo.

''Fique calmo. - Sakura tomou a palavra. - Já estamos indo verificar.''

''Neji, Sasuke! - Tsunade. - Tentem encontrar alguma coisa estranha ao redor com seus doujutsus! Naruto, vá para perto dos dois manter a guarda.''

''... S-sim.'', Naruto concordou contrariado.

''Gai, Lee, Tenten e Kakashi. - Tsunade continuou. - Fiquem prontos para contra-atacar qualquer investida do inimigo. - Tsunade olhou para a aluna. - Sakura, você vem comigo.''

''H-hai...'', a garota concordou, alegre pela ordem da professora.

Tsunade correu até o buraco no chão, pondo-se ao seu lado. Recomendou a Sakura que usasse cura para proteger os olhos contra a luminosidade forte.

_''... Você não pode me dizer estas coisas, Hashirama...''_, Tsunade ouviu a voz feminina ecoar fraca de dentro da fenda.

''Godaime... - Sakura parecia questionar a professora com o olhar. - Você também-...''

''Quieta, Sakura...'', Tsunade interrompeu-a, aproximando-se mais de onde vinham as vozes.

''_... Eu preciso fazer isto, Mito..._'', uma voz masculina surgiu.

Tsunade parecia encantada pelo o que ouvira. As vozes jovens nada lhe eram familiares, mas o nomes, sim. Deu mais um passo, como se buscasse por quem teria dito aquilo. E num súbito deu um passo ainda mais próximo da beira da fenda, terminando por desequilibrar-se e cair dentro dela. Sakura deu um grito e sem pensar duas vezes jogou-se afim de tentar resgatar a Senju. O grupo que aguardava um pouco mais longe correu até o mais próximo possível do lugar, seguidos por Neji, Sasuke e Naruto.

''Sakura-chan! Oba-sama!'', Naruto correu objetivando pular atrás das duas.

''Naruto, ficou louco?'', Sasuke segurou o loiro pelo braço.

''O que vai acontecer com as duas se as deixarmos sozinhas lá dentro?'', Naruto irritado.

''Sasuke... - Kakashi interveio. - Precisamos ir atrás delas.''

''Corram rápido e cuidados com os olhos, esta luz é muito intensa.'', recomendou Gai.

''Vamos rápido!'', Naruto, convocando os demais.

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

**Nota:** Argh, como eu odeio Sasuke-Sakura! Infelizmente, não posso negar. Sinto muito... Em tempo, prefiro Sasuke-Karin, hehe. Espero que gostem. Não deixem de comentar.


	2. 2

**Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

''Aargh... - Disse Sakura sentando-se na areia. - ... Litoral... Como viemos parar aqui?'', perguntou a si mesma.

A jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa olhou a sua volta e viu os companheiros desmaiados pela areia. Correu até Sasuke que estava sendo atingido pela água do mar, acordou-o e fora assim fazendo com os demais.

''Eeeh... Sakura-chan... - Naruto confuso, acordando. - Onde estamos?'', perguntou.

''Parece que estamos no litoral... - A garota olhou à volta. - Mas nada me parece familiar por aqui...'', séria.

''Aqui é um pouco frio...'' - Disse Tenten esfregando as mãos nos braços.

''O ar fresco é revigorante. - Gai respirando fundo. - É como sentir a juventude pulsar ainda mais forte nas veias!''

''Podemos correr quilômetros pela praia, sensei!'', Rock Lee, iniciando um aquecimento.

''Isto não é hora para treinamento...'', Tenten, inconformada com a cena diante de si.

''Hum... - Sasuke rosnou. - Não estamos no País do Fogo.''

Tsunade andou alguns passos, ficando enrubescida. ''Não posso crer, isso é impossível...'', impressionada.

''Godaime-sama, onde estamos?'', perguntou Kakashi.

Os olhos da Hokage brilharam. Várias lembranças vieram-lhe à mente, desde a vez que visitara aquele lugar até quem levou-a até lá. Lembrou-se imediatamente das vozes que ouvira vindas de dentro da fenda e pode confirmar onde estavam. O coração bateu forte e o peito tornara-se apertado. Engoliu seco as lágrimas que insistiam em surgir, respirando fundo e virando-se para os demais.

''Vamos com cuidado, podem ter armadilhas espalhadas...'', e começou a caminhar.

''Eeh, Oba-sama! Não vai nos dizer onde estamos?'', perguntou Naruto impaciente.

''QUIETO! - Tsunade olhou ao redor. - Vamos rápido e silenciosos.'', concluiu.

O grupo andou silencioso da praia até adentrar um terreno de vegetação densa. Em uma corrida rápida entre as árvores, os alunos e professores seguiram Tsunade que parecia saber para onde ir. Chegaram a um clarão e reuniram-se à volta da Hokage que parou no meio do terreno. Antes que a mulher pudesse falar algo, fora interrompida por Neji.

''O que é isto? - Apontando o chão. - Está nos cercando!''

Uma espécie de gaiola começara a ser desenhada rapidamente no chão e no ar, detendo o grupo. Sasuke tentou inconsequentemente romper a cela com seu Katon, mas este rebateu e retornou a si, atingindo os outros.

''É inútil, Sasuke!'', Tsunade, séria.

''O que temos aqui? - Um homem ruivo de cabelos presos em pequeno rabo atrás da nuca surgiu ao lado da cela. - Visitantes ou invasores?''

''Onde estamos? - Gritou Naruto. - A velha não quer dizer pra gente!''

''Arrgh! - Sakura deu um soco em Naruto. - Fique quieto!''

O homem olhou para Naruto, cerrando as sobrancelhas curioso.

''Melhor levá-los daqui.'', o ruivo invocou um selo com as mãos, batendo uma delas no chão.

E o terreno aberto em meio à natureza deu lugar a um cômodo grande, em madeira. O lugar era claro, iluminado pela luz natural que chegava à sala pelas grandes janelas brancas. Uma grande mesa circular rodeava o grupo, ainda preso à gaiola desenhada no ar e no chão.

''Fomos teleportados?'', Gai surpreso, assim como os demais.

''Aaaãn, oque está havendo?'', Tenten encolhendo-se.

''Calma, Tenten... - Neji. - Vai ficar tudo bem.''

O homem ruivo saiu rapidamente, deixando o grupo aprisionado. Em poucos minutos outro homem entrou, e para surpresa de todos, era idêntico à Naruto, diferenciando-se apenas pelo tom dos cabelos, a altura, aparentemente a idade, e os bigodes que apenas Naruto possuía.

''Q-quem é você..?'', Kakashi perguntou ao homem.

''Eu quem deveria estar perguntando isto, não?'', Arashi sorriu.

''Você é igualzinho ao Naruto.'', Lee apontando para o companheiro.

''Na verdade nem tanto. - Sakura interveio. - O rapaz ali é bem mais bonito...'', cochichando para Tenten, que riu baixo junto com a colega.

''Até aqui você fica me humilhando, Sakura-chan...'', Naruto incrédulo com o que a garota dissera.

''Arashi-sama! - Tsunade gritou ao reconhecer o homem. - Eu não acredito-...''

''Você me conhece?'', Arashi perguntou, interrompendo-a.

''S-sim... M-mas não é possível...'', Tsunade confusa.

''Bom, Kotone-san encontrou vocês próximo ao litoral. Quem são vocês e o que querem aqui?'', Arashi cruzando os braços, aparentemente calmo.

''Poderia nos dizer onde estamos?'', Kakashi.

''Uzugakure no Sato. - Arashi curioso. - Isso não lhes é óbvio?''

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

**Nota:** Eu adoro muito este meu OC, Uzumaki Arashi! Na oportunidade que se revelar o dom/favor necessário para ilustrar meus OC's, ele será o primeiro! Não deixem de comentar!


	3. 3

**Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

''Eu nunca ouvi falar deste lugar... - Lee. - É pro norte?''

''Por Kami-sama, Lee! - Neji irritado. - Você não lembra de nada dos estudos da Academia.''

''Uzugakure não está extinta a décadas?'', Gai.

''Extinta? - Arashi confuso. - Do que estão falando?''

''Da família de Naruto... Uzumaki.'', Kakashi.

''Calem-se! - Tsunade gritou ao grupo. - Não acredito que vocês são tão idiotas que não perceberam!''

''Aquela fenda, ela nos trouxe para cá?'', Sakura.

''Sim.'', Tsunade séria.

''Mas como viemos parar em um lugar que não existe mais?'', Kakashi.

''Creio que viajamos para um tempo muito anterior ao nosso...'', Tsunade, chamando a atenção de Arashi.

''Vocês viajaram no tempo? - O Uzumaki gritou. - Vocês sabem que isto é proibido pelo Rikudō Sennin?''

''Não viemos até aqui por vontade própria, foi um... Acidente!'', Sakura intervindo.

''Como alguém faz uma coisa destas por acidente, garota?'', Arashi ainda alterado.

''Godaime-sama e Sakura caíram num buraco e nós fomos atrás delas. - Kakashi. - E só me lembro de acordarmos na praia.''

Arashi deu alguns passos pela sala, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Soltou uma risada nervosa enquanto esfregava os olhos tenso. Segundos depois voltou-se ao grupo, chamando alto por Kotone que aguardava do lado de fora. Pediu ao companheiro que desfizesse a cela mas os mantivesse presos ao chão.

''Eu preciso saber quem são e de onde vieram para devolvê-los ao seu tempo.'', Arashi caminhou até próximo do grupo.

''O que vai fazer com a gente?'', Naruto, apreensivo.

''Eu vou acessar suas informações genéticas. Por favor, não se assustem com isto, não vou feri-los.'', Arashi pegando na mão de cada um dos viajantes.

Arashi era um shinobi médico geneticista extremamente habilidoso. Apenas com o toque de sua mão conseguia reconhecer a que família uma pessoa pertencia, acessando através de um selo em sua palma direita o que chamava de lembrança genética; conseguia visualizar quem eram os ancestrais até a quarta ou quinta geração. Esta habilidade conectava sua mente ao do paciente, trazendo algumas vezes lembranças fortes que preferia evitar, já que não pertenciam a ele.

Ele seguiu entre o grupo, evitando os que tinham sua origem óbvia, como foi o caso de Sasuke e Neji. Tocou na mão de todos os demais, ignorando o porque do sharingan de Kakashi e a falta de habilidade para moldar chakra de Lee. Tsunade e Naruto foram os últimos.

''Você vai ver o quanto meu pai era demais!'', Naruto fazendo um gesto positivo com a outra mão para Arashi, que sorriu de canto.

Naruto viu o homem concentrar-se por alguns instantes e abrir os olhos de repente, arregalando-os.

''O que foi?'', Naruto curioso.

''De fato você descende dos Uzumaki...'', respondeu.

''Estava achando que eu era algum farsante?'', Naruto perguntou incrédulo.

''Não... - Arashi notou o olhar insistente de Tsunade sobre ele. - Você parece saber de muita coisa, moça.'', deixando um sorriso surgir ao rosto rubro.

''Minha avó me disse sobre muitas coisas enquanto viva...'', respondeu a loira.

Arashi partiu para ela, tomando-lhe a mão curioso. E novamente após algum momento, Arashi abriu os olhos, agora intrigado com a Senju. Olhou para Tsunade e levou a mão afastando o cabelo que cobria o selo na testa da mulher, que afirmava sua origem.

''Onde ela está?'', Tsunade.

''Quem?'', Arashi.

''Minha avó...'', Tsunade.

''Mito?'', Arashi, chamando a atenção de todos, principalmente de Naruto.

''Eu... Gostaria muito de vê-la...'', Tsunade deixando que lágrimas brotassem em seus olhos.

''Minha mãe me falou desta tal Mito... É a esposa do Shodaime! - Naruto intrometendo-se. - A primeira Jinch-...'', Tsunade o interrompeu.

''NARUTO! - Gritou a Senju. - Cale-se!''

''Ãan... - Lee cochichou para Gai. - A esposa do Shodaime era uma Uzumaki?''

''Parece que sim...'', Gai respondendo em tom mais baixo.

''Shodaime?'', Arashi.

''O lugar de onde viemos já existe?'', Tsunade.

''Eu não sei... - Arashi. - Suas famílias todas vivem juntas, no mesmo lugar?'', curioso.

''Sim. Chama-se Konoha.'', Kakashi.

''Hum, Konoha... - Arashi levou a mão ao queixo. - Nunca ouvi falar.''

''Então estamos em um tempo muito anterior à fundação da vila que vivemos.'', Tsunade.

''É possível... - Arashi respirando fundo. - Bom, isto torna mais difícil o retorno de vocês ao seu tempo. Sem sabermos de onde vieram, fica complicado mandarmos vocês de volta.''

''Mesmo se dissermos o ano que estávamos?'', Sakura.

''Nada garante que vocês regressaram ao dia correspondente, até porque não foram enviados para o mesmo lugar onde vivem. Eu sinto muito, mas precisam ficar conosco um pouco mais.''

''Vocês vão nos manter presos aqui?'', Sasuke firme em suas palavras.

''Não exatamente. Vou manter um selo de controle e rastreio sobre vocês. - Arashi usou as mãos em uma habilidade, pedindo para Kotone soltar os visitantes. - Não poderão sair da vila nem usar chakra, evitando que assustem algum morador.''

''Eu não vou aceitar isto!'', Sasuke tentou usar seu doujutsu, mas fora em vão.

''Eu sinto muito, mas não vou permitir que criem arruaça por aqui. - Arashi sério. - Isso conta pra vocês dois, principalmente.'', olhando na direção de Naruto e Tsunade.

''Neji! - Tenten gritou. - Onde estão seus... Olhos...''

''Você fica bem de olhos castanhos, Neji-san.'', Lee com seu sorriso reluzente.

''Não se preocupe, assim que retornarem ao seu tempo eles voltarão ao normal.'', Arashi.

''Arashi-sama... - Tsunade chamando-o. - Por favor, eu gostaria muito de ver minha avó novamente.''

''Você vai vê-la, e a Senju-dono também.'', Arashi.

''Ojii-sama! - Tsunade num salto para frente. - Ele...''

''Ele está na vila neste momento.'', Arashi em tom baixo.

Tsunade baixou a cabeça, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem do rosto ao chão. Sakura fora para seu lado, tentar acalentar a mulher.

''Você era tão ligada assim aos seus avós?'', Arashi perguntou.

''Eles me ensinaram tudo que sei. - Tsunade levantou o rosto para o Uzumaki. - Meus pais morreram muito cedo, então Ojii-sama e Oba-sama cuidaram de mim e de meu irmão...''

_'Isto não pode estar acontecendo a toa...'_, pensou Arashi. ''Bom, vou pedir que levem vocês ao alojamento dos viajantes para que banhem-se e comam algo. E será em vão dizer sobre vocês a qualquer um. Vão achar que são loucos.'', disse Arashi, saindo do local.

''Godaime-sama, você está bem?'', perguntou Sakura gentilmente.

''Estou sim. - Tsunade fechou a cara. - É uma ordem, não quero UMA palavra sequer sobre nossa origem para qualquer um desta vila!''

Ainda que contrariados, todos concordaram em silêncio.

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

**Nota:** Mais sobre meu OC querido, Arashi. Espero que estejam gostando. Não deixem de comentar!


	4. 4

**Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

Quatro guardas de confiança de Arashi levaram o grupo rapidamente para um dos alojamentos, o mais afastado da vila. Pediram que os visitantes entrassem e seguissem o que fora sugerido por seu líder. Um dos soldados fora buscar alimento enquanto os outros mantiveram guarda ao redor do lugar.

Tsunade estava isolada em silêncio em um dos cantos. Todos sabiam que não seria nada prudente importunar a mulher, mesmo assim Sakura fora até ela.

''Godaime-sama... - Sakura entregou-lhe uma tigela com arroz e carne. - Está se sentindo bem?'', engolindo seco no final, esperando pelo repudio da professora.

''Você ouviu, não é, Sakura?'', perguntou Tsunade em tom baixo.

''S-sim... - A garota sentou-se. - Quem eram?''

''Os nomes... Eram de meu avô, o Shodaime e minha avó.'', Tsunade começando a comer.

Sakura falou no mesmo tom baixo que Tsunade usava. ''O que acha que aconteceu para que viéssemos parar aqui?''

''Não faço ideia... - Tsunade de boca cheia. - Mas meu tio não ficou satisfeito.''

''Aquele homem é seu tio?'', Sakura curiosa.

''É irmão de minha avó. E bisavô de Naruto.''

Sakura arregalou os olhos, pondo-se pensativa em seguida. ''Acha que ele vai conseguir nos mandar de volta?''

''Tenho certeza que sim, mas pelo que conheci dele, é curioso demais para deixar-nos ir sem saber ao menos o porque de termos vindo.''

''Bem parecido com Naruto...'', Sakura deixou um sorriso nascer.

''Não podemos deixar nada sobre nosso tempo vir a tona para os outros. Isso pode prejudicar o andamento da história.''

''Eu compreendo, Godaime-sama. Mas como vamos segurar as línguas deles?'', Sakura apontou com o olhar o grupo comendo próximo dali.

''Não são idiotas o suficiente para querer alterar algo em suas vidas... - Tsunade engoliu o que mastigava ao falar. - Ainda que me preocupe com Naruto e Sasuke...''

Sakura voltou o olhar para os garotos citados por Tsunade. Naruto mantinha uma expressão implicante para com Sasuke que pegara o último pedaço de pão da cesta. Pensou como fora toda a história entre os três, a dolorosa partida de Sasuke e triunfante seu retorno, fortalecendo a amizade entre eles. Ainda que fossem vítimas de sua própria história, eles teriam o desejo de mudá-la? Sakura perdeu-se em seus pensamentos até ser interrompida por Naruto.

''Sakura-chan... - O garoto gritou por ela. - Não vai comer mais?''

''Eu já terminei, Naruto. - A garota olhou para sua professora. - Vai querer algo mais, Godaime-sama?''

''Lógico! - Tsunade entregou a tigela já vazia nas mãos de Sakura. - Não economize no caldo da carne! A quantos anos não sinto este sabor delicioso!'', sorrindo no fim.

• • •

Horas passaram-se até que alguém batesse na porta do alojamento. Já era noite, e Naruto e Lee já estavam cochilando em um canto.

''Com licença. - Kotone entrou. - Eu trouxe alguns trajes mais apropriados. - Baixou os olhos após olhar para os seios de Tsunade rapidamente. - Arashi pediu que fossem até a vila. Poucos moradores se encontram circulando, assim poderão se distrair um pouco.''

''Seu amigo é bem legal... - Naruto pegando um dos pacotes que Kotone entregava. - Sabe de uma coisa, você lembra muito um amigo meu...'', Naruto fixando o olhar no rosto de Kotone.

''Seria uma conversa interessante, mas prefiro me abster.'', Kotone.

''Ele era sério como você, mas acho que-...'' Naruto fora interrompido por Sakura.

''Aargh, Naruto! - Dando outro soco no Uzumaki loiro. - Não podemos falar nada sobre nosso tempo, imbecil!''

''Eer, Sakura-chan... - Naruto cochichou para a garota. - Ele se parece muito com o Nagato, o Pain!''

''Guarde isto pra você, Naruto. Lembre-se que não podemos deixar nada influenciar no andamento da história...'', Sakura também cochichando.

''Quando poderemos sair?'', Neji perguntou.

''Vistam-se primeiro. Os guardas vão segui-los discretamente. Arashi já pediu que colocassem vocês na listagem de civis viajantes. Podem falar o que bem quiserem aos moradores, todos sabem que mascates são em geral mentirosos.'', Kotone, saindo em seguida.

• • •

''Que lugar incrível!'', Tenten admirada com as construções Uzumaki.

''E pensar que tudo isto não existe mais...'', Kakashi.

''Godaime-sama, pode nos dizer um pouco sobre a família de Naruto?, E sua também, afinal.'', Gai.

''Uzumaki era um dos clãs, senão o mais poderoso entre todos do mundo ninja. Eram especialistas em selamento, o que tornava-os temidos por toda parte. - Tsunade caminhou até uma pequena praça. - Como puderam ver, eles usam selos a sua livre vontade e propósito.'', sentando-se em um banco.

''Então como foram dizimados se eram tão poderosos?'', Sasuke perguntou.

''O mundo todo se voltou contra eles durante a Grande Guerra. Exceto seus aliados, claro... - Tsunade cerrou as sobrancelhas. - Nesta época meus avós já eram casados a muitos anos, e em demonstração de amizade entre Senju e Uzumaki alguns dos sobreviventes instalaram-se em Konoha.''

''Mas não temos nenhum Uzumaki além de Naruto em nossa vila...'', Neji.

''Eles mantinham relacionamentos apenas entre si, assim como os de seu clã, Neji. Mas como eram poucos acabaram por extinguir-se. - Tsunade levantou-se passando a mão na nuca, incomodada com algo. - Eles seguiam uma tal profecia também... Até onde sei apenas minha avó e Kushina, mãe de Naruto casaram-se com estrangeiros.''

''Se sente bem, Godaime-sama?'', Sakura perguntou ao notar o comportamento da Senju enquanto esta falava.

''Sim, Sakura. - Tsunade respirou fundo. - Está muito tarde e não sabemos o que acontecerá amanhã. Vamos voltar para o alojamento.'', Tsunade.

''Mas Gai-sensei e eu íamos correr um pouc-...'', Lee fora interrompido pelo olhar duro de Tsunade, que não precisou dizer uma palavra para que Lee a compreendesse.

''Teremos outras oportunidades, Lee. - Gai intervindo. - Precisamos descansar.''

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

**Nota:** Opa, opa... Uma breve sobre meu OC, Uzumaki Kotone, hehe. Não deixem de comentar!


	5. 5

**Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

O novo dia chegou tão rápido que os viajantes mal perceberam. O despertar de todos deu-se com a batida insistente na porta. Kakashi levantou-se e fora abri-la.

''Bom dia.'', Arashi impaciente.

''Bom dia, senhor...'', Kakashi, dando espaço para que o Uzumaki entrasse.

''Como estão? Se sentem bem?'', Arashi cruzando os braços.

''Estou morrendo de fome!'', Naruto espreguiçando-se.

''Você mal acordou e já está pensando em comer, Naruto!'', Sakura bocejando ao final.

''Eu preciso que vocês se vistam e saiam um pouco. Infelizmente ainda não consegui encontrar uma maneira de mandá-los de volta e enquanto isso não acontece penso não ser justo que fiquem trancados aqui, sendo vocês inofensivos de toda forma...''

Sasuke rosnou em tom suficiente para que Arashi escutasse. Chama-lo de inofensivo era com certeza uma afronta para o orgulho do jovem Uchiha. Arashi ignorou, como ignorava qualquer demonstração de insatisfação vindo de alguém que não poderia nem fazer-lhe cócegas no menor dos dedos dos pés.

''O que tem de legal pra se fazer aqui?'', Naruto empolgado.

''Não estamos a passeio, Naruto...'', Sakura entre os dentes.

''Eu gostaria de visitar novamente alguns lugares...'' Tsunade.

''Então sigam a moça ali. - Arashi dando as costas para sair. - Ah, antes que me esqueça, haverá um evento na vila durante a noite. Estão todos convidados. Vou pedir que mandem outros trajes para vocês.'', saindo em seguida.

_'Ele nos trata como visita, não é a toa que Naruto pense que é uma...'_, pensou Sakura, brevemente irritada com o _Naruto ruivo_, como chamou Arashi mentalmente.

• • •

O grupo caminhou pelos moradores, atraindo poucos olhares para si. Tsunade pediu que Naruto mudasse o penteado e tentasse ocultar-se, caminhando entre ela e Sakura, afim de não chamar a atenção para a semelhança entre ele e Arashi. Não foi um sacrifício para o jovem, afinal. De um lado seu amor de infância e do outro a vista privilegiada dos seios de Tsunade, que mesmo cobertos eram bem óbvios. Sasuke caminhava passos atrás, fazendo com que Sakura se virasse quase que minuto a minuto para observá-lo, como que admirando algo que antes acreditava impossível de se ver. Kakashi interessou-se por livros de uma barraca, enquanto Neji e Tenten viam alguns trabalhos de um artesão em outra. Gai e Lee observavam um grupo de alunos treinar golpes de taijutsu em uma praça próxima dali.

''Incrível! - Lee admirado com os movimentos precisos. - Precisamos aprender tudo isto, Gai-sensei!''

''Não seria boa ideia socializar com o pessoal daqui... - Gai olhou de canto para Kakashi e Tsunade que estavam distraídos. - Mas acho que ninguém vai nos ver...'', cochichando para o aluno.

A dupla aproximou-se devagar dos alunos, jovens entre treze e dezesseis anos. Escondidos, como pensavam estar, atrás de um arbusto, Gai e Lee começaram a reproduzir os movimentos realizados pelo grupo.

''O que fazem aqui?'', Imai em tom alto, fazendo com que a pergunta soasse mais como uma ordem.

''Vai aprender também? - Lee aproximando-se mais de Gai. - Acho que se nos espremermos um pouco mais você cabe aqui...''

''Do que está falando, moleque-...'', Imai sendo interrompido por uma voz feminina.

''Imai-sensei... - Mito aproximou-se. - Vamos ficar repetindo a sequência até quando?''

''A-ah, Mito-hime... - Imai mudou de besta à anjo em segundos ao ver a mulher. - Já estou indo.''

''Quem são estes aí?'', Mito curiosa.

''Dois curiosos...'', Imai cuspiu as palavras ao falar da dupla excêntrica.

''Estamos tentando aprender o que estão fazendo!'', Lee defendendo-se.

''E vocês sabem lutar, por acaso?'', Mito, levando as mãos à cintura.

''Cuidado mocinha, você não sabe quem está desafiando!'', Gai com voz grossa, apontando o dedo para Mito.

''Mas o que-...'', Imai levantando a voz.

''E você rapaz! Leve-nos até o seu mestre! Iremos desafiá-lo!'', Lee, acompanhando o gesto de Gai.

Imai e Mito ficaram paralisados com a cena diante deles. Loucos, foragidos, aventureiros? Não havia palavras para descrever o que realmente os dois pensavam sobre os homens, que retiraram os trajes que vestiam em milésimos de segundo, deixando a vista os costumeiros macacões verdes que usavam.

''Como ousam despirem-se diante a princesa?'', Imai preparou um golpe contra os homens, mas fora impedido pelo mão forte da garota, que segurou seu braço.

''Deixe-os, Imai-sensei... - A princesa olhou para o homem com ternura. - São só dois loucos. Melhor usar sua força com outra coisa...'', piscando maliciosamente para o homem no final.

''O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?'' Tsunade gritou por Gai e Lee, furiosa.

''G-godaime-sama...'', Lee deixando que os olhos derramassem lágrimas, seguido de seu professor.

Antes que Tsunade proclamasse palavras ríspidas com os companheiros, deu-se com Mito, que virou-se para ela quando ouviu sua voz. Tsunade paralisou. Era ela, e a quantos anos não a via e não tinha seu olhar sobre si. Não era a mesma senhora de marcas da idade em torno dos olhos e bochechas, nem o mesmo olhar carinhoso, mas era Mito, a princesa do Turbilhão e Rainha Senju. Em poucos segundos admirou-a antes que a Uzumaki tomasse a palavra. Tsunade confirmou o que cansou de ouvir de seu avô, como Mito era bela quando jovem e como os cabelos eram de um tom especialmente vermelho, como se Mito nascera com eles só para seduzir o olhar de Hashirama. O selo estava lá, implantado em sua testa, selo que fora repassado à ela quando jovem, e aparentemente dominado por Mito em idade mais precoce que Tsunade quando o conquistou. Kami-sama, como ela era branca! Nada tinha da pele bronzeada que adquiriu depois de ir viver no País do Fogo. Os pensamentos foram enfim interrompidos por Mito.

''Seus amigos estão um pouco alterados. Melhor levá-los daqui antes que Imai-sensei os dizime.'', Mito puxando o homem de volta para o treinamento.

''O que pensavam estar fazendo? - Tsunade alterando-se novamente, mas em tom de voz baixo. - Vocês sabem quem são eles?''

Lee e Gai fizeram cara de paisagem como resposta sobre a identidade de Mito e Imai.

''Aquela é minha avó, ou será ainda! - Tsunade olhou para Imai e Mito que olhavam-se carinhosamente sem disfarçar-se. - E ele é seu mestre de taijutsu, Uzumaki Imai, vulgarmente conhecido em seu tempo como Imai, A Montanha!''

''Montanha?'', Gai curioso.

''Minha avó me disse uma vez que ainda jovem ele conseguiu rachar uma montanha ao meio, de onde nasceu posteriormente uma queda de água que forma o rio que atravessa a vila e seu apelido. - Tsunade levou uma das mãos aos olhos. - Vocês foram de fato quase dizimados...''

Lee e Gai caíram para trás após a informação. Tsunade olhou mais uma vez para a figura de Mito que imitava os golpes ensinados por seu professor. Tentou não pensar no porque deles se entreolharem desta forma tão carinhosa, mas fora inevitável. Havia algo ali e isso lhe causava mal estar... Mas e seu avô, onde estaria agora?

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

**Nota:** Imai, Imai... Já disse em _Opostos_ que adoro-o muito! rs. E realmente, tão obsessivo quanto Karin. Sim, Karin! No próximo capítulo vocês vão saber... rs. O que estão achando? Não deixem de comentar!


	6. 6

**Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

''Onde vocês estavam?'', perguntou Neji ao trio que retornara para mais próximo dos outros.

''Gai e Lee, vocês são dois idiotas! Não sei como posso confiar em vocês!'', Tsunade alterada.

''Acho melhor nem perguntar mais nada, Neji...'', Tenten em tom depressivo.

''Ei, oba-sama! - Naruto aproximando-se. - Quem são aqueles lá na frente?''

''Apenas shinobis treinando.'', Tsunade retomando a caminhada.

''Podemos ir ver?'', Naruto alheio ao acontecimento anterior.

''NÃO!'', Tsunade incisiva na resposta.

Naruto fez bico, desanimado. Quando passaram próximo aos shinobi, Sakura levou o olhar para a única garota que treinava entre os rapazes do grupo à frente, e posteriormente ao homem alto ao seu lado, que fuzilava olhares para ela. Ele a lembrava alguém, mas não soube identificar quem exatamente.

''Karin.'', Sasuke aproximando-se de Sakura.

''O-oque disse, Sasuke-kun?'', Sakura.

''O cara lá, ele se parece com Karin.'', Sasuke.

Sakura levou o pesamento até a lembrança que tinha da garota que Sasuke citou. De fato, eram muito parecidos. Os olhos vermelhos e o jeito aparentemente obsessivo para com Mito lembravam a ruiva de óculos que era devota ao Uchiha. Um parente distante provavelmente, e uma infeliz neurose que atravessou gerações.

• • •

_Incrível._

Esta era a palavra mais proferida entre os viajantes diante a quase tudo que viam e conheciam de Uzugakure e dos membros do clã Uzumaki. Não fora diferente com a grande queda d'água citada anteriormente por Tsunade à Lee e Gai, onde o grupo encontrava-se à margem do rio que formava-se após. Naruto e Lee pularam sem aviso ao rio, seguidos por Tenten que convenceu Neji após grande insistência, e Sakura que sorriu com a alegria despreocupada de Naruto. Kakashi acomodou-se embaixo de uma árvore, pondo-se a ler um livro que recebera gentilmente do dono da pequena livraria. Sasuke deitou ao lado oposto da mesma árvore, deixando que o sono o tomasse. Gai aproximou-se de Tsunade, que observava a cachoeira em silêncio.

''Godaime-sama, perdoe-nos pelo caos de pouco antes.'', Gai, sério.

''Este seu jeito contido deve dominar mais que seus estados insanos, Maito Gai.'', Tsunade também séria, sem tirar o olhar da paisagem.

''Lee precisa de todo o incentivo possível devido a sua condição. - Gai olhou para o garoto que nadava alegremente. - Tenho medo que ele desista.''

''Não vai desistir, ele é persistente até nas loucuras que você também ensina à ele...'', Tsunade respirando fundo.

''Aquela moça é a esposa, ou futura esposa do Shodaime-sama?'', Gai.

''Sim... - Tsunade sorriu de canto. - Minha avó.''

''Vocês não se parecem...'', Gai.

''Talvez se eu tivesse tido filhos estes poderiam ter adotado alguma semelhança com ela... - Tsunade soltou um grunhido. - Mas meu avô me dizia que nossas personalidades eram muito parecidas, isso pra mim vale mais que ser tão branca quanto ela.'', rindo no fim.

''Gai-sensei, venha nadar com a gente!'', Lee gritando de dentro do rio.

''Godaime-sama, se me permite... - Gai muda instantaneamente o traje tradicional por uma micro sunga rosa. - Estou indo!'', correndo velozmente para um mergulho.

_'Ridículo...'_, Tsunade pensa, de queixo caído.

• • •

A tarde ensolarada começara a dar espaço a um final de tarde que invocara novamente o _incrível_ dos lábios dos viajantes. O céu vermelho do pôr-do-Sol casava-se perfeitamente com as construções e vegetação local, fazendo com que os olhares voltassem-se unicamente para ele. Tsunade deixou nova lembrança surgir-lhe, quando recordou do avô que dizia que nenhum entardecer comparava-se à beleza de sua esposa, mesmo depois de idosa. Como Hashirama era carinhoso e atencioso com Mito, Tsunade lembra-se bem, mesmo quando era criança e sentia asco ao ver o casal se beijando. Mesmo com a lembrança terna, a loira não conseguiu tirar por completo a imagem de Imai e Mito comedo um ao outro com os olhos. Não se lembrava de Mito ter citado algum amor na juventude anterior ao casamento entre ela e Hashirama. Talvez nada fosse importante perto do que sentia perto do marido, mas a atenção despreocupada de Mito por Imai era inapropriada até no tempo em que vivia, imagina na época em que estavam acidentalmente!

''Precisamos ir senão vamos perder a festa!'', Naruto empolgado em passos rápidos pelo caminho que levava até o alojamento.

''Sabe que estas _férias_ têm sido bem interessantes, afinal...'', Tenten em tom suave.

''Por que diz isto, Tenten?'', Sakura.

''Acho que se tivéssemos parado nas terras de outro clã neste tempo já teríamos sido decapitados, ou sei lá... - Tenten respirou fundo, sorrindo. - E aqui é tão bom, acho que é o lugar mais calmo que já conheci. - Olhou de rabo de olho para Lee e Gai que caminhavam despreocupados com suas sungas coloridas. - Até mesmo com esses dois junto...''

''Sim... - Sakura olhou para Tsunade, que estava totalmente entregue aos seus pensamentos. - Mas não podemos ficar, infelizmente.''

''Sabe, Sakura-chan. - Naruto interferiu no assunto. - Se eles me reconhecerem como um deles podemos até nos casar-...''

''Aaargh!'', Sakura preparou um soco para dar em Naruto, mas fora interrompida por Sasuke, que tomou sua mão.

''Não faça isso, Sakura.'', Sasuke, direto.

''S-sasuke-kun...'', Sakura.

''Naruto é um idiota, mas deixá-lo sonhar não vai te afetar em nada.'', Sasuke.

A garota engoliu seca, ficando com o rosto vermelho. ''Tudo bem.'', Sakura, deixando um sorriso satisfeito tomar-lhe.

Diante de toda a ofensa e ameaças contra a própria vida que Sasuke lhe oferecera durante anos, um simples toque e uma insinuação oculta, ao menos para a garota, era suficiente para alegrá-la. Seu estado sublime diante ao olhar e ao sorriso de canto de Sasuke para ela fora interrompido pelo grito de Tenten, que assustou-se com a pessoa que caminhava na direção deles.

Lá estava, calmo e sereno, caminhando em passos lentos o homem mais temido e ainda o mais generoso de toda a história ninja; o deus dos shinobi, Senju Hashirama.

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

**Nota:** Oh, Shodai! :3 rs. Não deixem de comentar!


	7. 7

**Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

O pensamento de Sakura correu imediatamente para o estado em que Tsunade iria entrar ao ver o avô. Ensaiou passos até ela, mas sua expressão mantinha-se serena, até mesmo quando o homem passou pelo grupo e educadamente os cumprimentos, um a um, com seu sorriso largo e... '_Sedutor', _que fora a única palavra que surgiu à mente de Sakura, quando o homem a olhou tão profundamente que a fez corar de imediato, tornando-a mais vermelha após o episódio breve com Sasuke.

E ele continuou a caminhada, deixando para trás boquiabertos e silenciosos todos os companheiros de Sakura, em exceção de Tsunade, que manteve-se séria e compenetrada.

• • •

''Será que podemos comer?'', Naruto olhou para os bolinhos de uma barraca, desejando mastigar cada um.

''Claro que sim, senhor. - Uma moça respondeu educadamente. - Pode comer a vontade, estamos num festival.''

Naruto gemeu diante a resposta da mulher branca e de óbvios cabelos vermelhos e ondulados. Pegou _educadamente_ cinco bolinhos, e enfiou cada um na boca, apreciando o sabor que não conhecia.

''Naruto me mata de vergonha...'', Sakura contendo a raiva.

''Já disse para deixá-lo para lá, Sakura.'', Sasuke aproximando-se novamente, com tom de voz mais suave.

''Olha só aqueles leques, que lindos! - Tenten apontou para os objetos em outra barraca. - Vamos lá ver, Neji!'', puxando o Hyuuga pela mão.

''Eu também vou, Tenten! - Lee antes de ser puxado por Gai. - O que foi, sensei?''

''Lee, deixe os dois sozinhos!'', Gai puxando o aluno para outra barraca, esta com diversas fantasias.

''Godaime-sama, quer algo em especial?'', Kakashi, ao notar que sobraram apenas os dois.

''Quero sim. - Tsunade pareceu procurar algo a volta deles. - Uma bebida.''

''Godaime-sama, não sei se seria prudente-...'', Kakashi, sendo interrompido.

''Hatake Kakashi, é uma ordem! Me leve pra beber, JÁ!''

Kakashi suspirou desanimado, mas seguiu a ordem de sua líder.

Os dois andaram por algumas barracas entre a multidão que começava a se formar. Kakashi tentou avistar algum izakaya, mas nada parecido chamou sua atenção, ou fingiu não ver.

''Espere, acho que me lembro de um logo mais à frente.'', Tsunade caminhando rápido entre as pessoas, fazendo com que Kakashi também acelerasse os passos.

Os dois enfim avistaram o lugar, ainda mais metros à frente. Chegaram rápidos devido à pressa da loira em poder beber algo. Entraram e sentaram-se em uma das mesas ao fundo. Num súbito Tsunade já pedira para que trouxessem duas garrafas.

''Godaime... - Kakashi sem enfatizar o tratamento à mulher. - Como iremos pagar?'', mostrando um olhar preocupado.

''Pode deixar, Kakashi. Olhe lá. - Tsunade apontou com o olhar uma mesa onde alguns homens jogavam. - Vai ser fácil.''

''Não acredito... - Kakashi levou a mão ao rosto ao lamentar-se. - Precisamos ir embora, não temos nada conosco e ficaremos devendo ainda mais se a senhora se sentar naquela mesa.''

_'Inútil...', _Era o que Kakashi pensou ao ver a loira levantar-se rápido e se misturar aos homens numa aposta. Levantou-se e fora para seu lado, observando a tragédia que se desenhava diante de si. Ela apostou o que dizia ter, um cavalo forte que estava amarrado em uma árvore próximo dali. Kakashi suou frio. Teria que possivelmente dar suas roupas junto as da mulher em pagamento e mesmo assim não chegaria a quinta parte da primeira dívida que ela iria fazer.

''Olha só, novos apostadores.'', a voz masculina surgiu atrás deles.

''Espero que isto não seja desculpa para você quando perder, Senju-dono.'', a voz feminina veio depois.

''Podemos nos sentar?'', Hashirama educadamente.

''É claro, senhor. - Um dos homens deu lugar ao Senju. - Fiquem com eles, vamos aproveitar as festividades.'', saindo, acompanhado dos amigos.

Hashirama deu a vez a Mito para que ela se sentasse, e a seguiu depois que ela se acomodou. Olhou para Kakashi que estava em pé atrás de Tsunade, que mantinha uma expressão suave e confiante.

''Não vai se sentar conosco?'', Mito perguntou, ainda não tão gentil quanto Hashirama.

''P-perdão... - Kakashi gaguejando diante ao convite de Mito. - Mas estávamos de saída-...'', interrompido por Tsunade.

''Saída coisa nenhuma. - A loira começando a distribuir as peças. - Vai ser um prazer apostar com vocês, Senju Hashirama e Uzumaki Mito.''

Hashirama e Mito entreolharam-se surpresos com a determinação da mulher à sua frente. Hashirama deixou um sorriso surgir, enquanto Mito deu a primeira aposta.

''Uma peça da roupa de meu amigo, Senju-dono.''

''Mito-hime...'', Hashirama a olhou, nada envergonhado, mas surpreso pela intimidade que compartilhava com desconhecidos.

''Eu aposto uma peça de roupa de meu amigo, Kakashi.'', Tsunade entrando no jogo de Mito.

''Godai-, quero dizer, Tsunade... - Kakashi entre os dentes. - Por favor!''

''Se não se aquietar e jogar conosco vou apostar esta máscara horrível que você usa.'', Tsunade estudando suas peças.

• • •

''Onde será que estão?'', Sakura e Sasuke andando a procura de Tsunade e Kakashi.

''Será que os dois fugiram juntos?'', Sasuke deixando uma risada ao fim.

''Sasuke-kun!'', Sakura surpresa pelo comentário.

''Ah, Sakura. É só pensar bem. Uma alcoólatra e um depravado, onde mais poderiam estar?'', apontando para o izakaya bem mais a frente.

Sim, o presunçoso Uchiha tinha razão. Mas não fora naquele izakaya que avistara que encontraram o professor e a líder da vila. Ele e Sakura andaram pela vila a procura de outros e passaram por mais dois até finalmente chegarem ao local onde encontraram dois guardas parados à porta, como em uma escolta.

''Vocês não podem entrar.'', um deles falou sério.

''Precisamos encontrar uns amigos... - Sakura educada. - Eles podem estar...'', ela queria dizer _encrencados_, mas isto poderia causar curiosidade nos homens.

Sasuke notou o brasão Uzumaki bordado na manga de um e o Senju no protetor de testa do outro. Não pensou muito e tomou a palavra.

''Uma loira peituda e um cara grisalho de máscara, se eles estiverem aí precisamos entregar o valor da aposta que possivelmente eles perderam para quem estão jogando.''

Sakura nada disse, apenas o olhou de canto, concordando silenciosamente. Os guardas se olharam e o com o brasão Senju falou pelos dois.

''Sejam rápidos. - Os soldados dando passagem a Sakura e Sasuke. - Senju-dono e Mito-hime não gostam de ser interrompidos em sua diversão.'', acrescentou.

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

**Nota:** Só pra lembrar... NejiTenTen! :3 Adoro muito! Pena que... Não deu certo, no fim, mimi. Não deixem de comentar.


	8. 8

**Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

Uma cortina fechou-se, isolando a mesa onde estavam as duas duplas. Kakashi não ouviu mais ninguém, apenas Mito e Tsunade que riam histericamente enquanto bebiam. E se tudo já era estranho, tornara-se mais inusitado depois que viu Tsunade comemorar uma vitória sobre Hashirama.

''Não se preocupe, Senju-dono. Vou vencer a próxima pra você.'', Mito observando enquanto o homem retirava uma das luvas que vestia.

''Mantenho a aposta de antes.'', Tsunade entregando as peças para que Kakashi as organizasse.

''De onde vocês são?'', Hashirama perguntou enquanto observava a ótima mão que Mito recebera.

''De muito longe, senhor.'', Kakashi organizando suas peças.

''Você quem estava com aqueles dois malucos pela manhã, não é?'', Mito olhando para Tsunade.

''Sim... - Tsunade estudava as peças de Kakashi. - Perdoe-nos por tê-la atrapalhado com aquele homem...'', alfinetando com ciúme a futura avó, ainda com os olhos voltados para o lado.

Hashirama olhou sério pelo canto dos olhos para Mito.

''Estávamos treinando. - Mito conteve o sorriso. - Ainda que eu já tenha me cansado das aulas de Imai-sensei.'', Mito, mordendo o lábio inferior.

''Está precisando aprender novas habilidades, Mito-hime.'', Hashirama em tom baixo, aguardando pela primeira jogada entre Mito e Kakashi.

''Sei que aprecia o que faço, Senju-dono.'', Mito dando o passo inicial na partida.

Kakashi estudou novamente as peças antes de jogar. Olhou rapidamente para Tsunade, que mantinha um olhar curioso sobre o comportamento de seus jovens avós, enquanto bebia um copo atrás do outro, sem grandes pausas. Hashirama mantinha-se sério, ainda que com a expressão relaxada, e Mito olhava para ele esperando sua jogada; um olhar que o fez esquecer qualquer uma das histórias descritas por Jiraiya na série Icha-Icha. Aquele olhar era capaz de escrever uma história dentro da cabeça de Kakashi sem problemas, sem muita imaginação. Respirou fundo tentando manter a calma. Aquela mulher era a avó de Tsunade e affair do Deus Shinobi; se demonstrasse qualquer coisa poderia virar pó em um segundo.

''Ótima escolha, Kakashi!'', Tsunade, quando o grisalho pôs a peça sobre a mesa.

Kakashi apenas a olhou, tentando imaginar se aquilo era um elogio ou o anúncio de um erro, visto que a Senju era a maior perdedora de apostas de todos os tempos.

E pouco tempo depois, fora Mito quem comemorou, confirmando a opção mais óbvia. ''E então, o que vai tirar?'', a princesa olhando para Kakashi, sorrindo.

_'Que situação...', _Pensou Kakashi._  
_

''Vai logo, Kakashi. - Tsunade batendo no braço do homem. - Ou vai querer que eu tire?''

Kakashi engasgou com o comentário de Tsunade. Por um segundo ele acordou. O que estavam fazendo? Um jogo de apostas indecente entre eles e o Shodaime e sua futura esposa, que por acaso não estavam se importando muito em deixar indiretas bem diretas no que diziam um ao outro. Enfim despertou daquilo. Pediu desculpas ao casal à frente e levantou-se, puxando Tsunade consigo.

''Aonde vão?'', Mito chamou por eles.

''Precisamos ir, senhor... - Kakashi curvando-se. - E senhora.''

E ao puxar a cortina, deram-se com Sasuke e Sakura aproximando-se da mesa, devagar.

''O-o que estão fazendo aí escondidos?'', Sakura constrangida, ouvindo a risada irônica de Sasuke surgir.

''Aquele rapaz parece seu _amigo _Madara...'', Mito cochichando, enfatizando o que dizia à Hashirama, mudando o tom de voz.

''Vocês, não precisam ter pressa. - Hashirama levantou-se. - Reservamos uma mesa para o resto da noite, mas como podem ver... - Hashirama mostrou o vazio ao redor com uma das mãos. - Não tem ninguém.''

''A verdade é que nem temos como pagar o que Tsunade bebeu...'', segurando a mulher pelo braço, que tentava manter-se em pé.

''Se é esse o problema, são convidados meus. - Mito levantou-se também. - Eu prometi ao meu amigo que ele iria se divertir muito em sua visita a Uzu.''

Hashirama manteve o olhar sobre Sasuke, qual lembrou-se vagamente tê-lo visto horas atrás. O Uchiha correspondeu o olhar, desviando-o apenas para ver o que Kakashi iria responder.

''Seria realmente um prazer enorme, mas precisamos ir.'', Kakashi começou a caminhar, seguido dos demais.

''Então vai ficar me devendo a aposta...'', Mito, fazendo com que Kakashi virasse-se para vê-la.

Ela sorria de novo, _daquela maneira_. Hashirama sorriu também, ainda com o olhar preso à Sasuke.

''Onde estão os outros?'', Kakashi, quando saíram do izakaya.

''Já foram embora, eu acho. - Sakura passando para o lado de Tsunade. - Só Naruto que não vi por onde anda.''

''Deve estar jogado em algum lugar sentindo-se mal de tanto comer.'', Sasuke.

• • •

''Me deixaram sozinho de novo...'', Naruto lamentou baixo, ainda que aquilo não soou tão mal.

O garoto percorreu cada barraca de comida, experimentando um pouco de tudo que via. Fez a alegria de senhoras que serviam, que entregavam mais nas mãos de Naruto e a tristeza de alguns outros transeuntes que tentavam comer alguma coisa. A noite correu muito rápido. Naruto atraiu poucos olhares curiosos para si já que, por ainda recomendação de Tsunade, mudara um pouco em seu visual para não chamar a atenção. Depois de ir e vir pelas barracas diversas vezes, Naruto concluiu que ele estava sozinho, todos seus companheiros haviam ido embora. Ele caminhou devagar, sentindo-se pesado pela grande quantidade de comida que havia ingerido.

''Aahn... - Com as mãos sobre o abdômen. - Como dói..!''

''Naruto!'', uma voz feminina chamou-o na noite vazia.

Naruto virou-se para identificar quem era e deu-se com a mulher. O mundo parecia ter parado para ele. A figura surgiu para o loiro como um anjo que desceu do céu apenas para que fosse admirado por ele. Ele não conhecia a identidade da mulher, mas seus cabelos longos e vermelhos soltos sobre os ombros e o sorriso maternal para si fizeram com ele desse mentalmente um nome à mulher: Mamãe.

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

**Nota:** Minha outra OC, Uzumaki Keiko! Em _Opostos _ela é bem tímida, na verdade. Loooonge de se parecer com Kushina, rs. Mas aqui trato apenas a semelhança física entre elas. Não deixem de comentar... E de ler _Opostos_, inclusive! rs.


	9. 9

**Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

Naruto engoliu seco. Baixou as mãos que levava ao estômago, pondo-as ao lado do corpo. Aquela não era Kushina, mas eram de fato tão parecidas, até no olhar maternal que a mãe de Naruto deu a ele no breve momento que eles tiveram contato era idêntico ao de Keiko naquele momento. Naruto baixou a cabeça respirando fundo. Não podia confundir as situações. Não era sua mãe, não poderia deixar que a semelhança entre elas tirassem sua a razão.

''Perdoe-me, eu devo ter me enganado...'', Keiko desfez o sorriso, virando-se para sair.

''Espera! - Naruto gritou. - Eu sou Naruto.'', fazendo com que a mulher virasse-se para ele novamente.

''Ah, sim... - Keiko sorriu novamente. - Eu não quero incomodá-lo, só queria ver você de perto...'', aproximando-se.

''Como você me conhece?'', Naruto tentando abafar a euforia dentro de si.

''Arashi me disse sobre você e seus amigos... - Keiko levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Naruto. - Você e Arashi são mesmo muito parecidos.''

Naruto sorriu, aproveitando o toque de Keiko em seu rosto. Seria assim se fosse com sua mãe? Era cada vez mais difícil manter-se indiferente à situação.

''Perdoe-me novamente. - Keiko retirando a mão do rosto de Naruto. - Eu vi você numa das barracas, e o segui...'', rindo ao final.

''Não tem problema. - Naruto sorrindo. - Você conhece o cara legal, Arashi?''

''Sim, ele é meu marido...'', Keiko.

''E porque ele falou sobre nós? Achei que era algum segredo...'', Naruto.

''Ah, é uma longa história. - Keiko baixou o rosto, rindo. - Mas infelizmente eu não posso-'', interrompida.

''Eu quero saber! - Naruto num súbito. - Por favor!''

''Mas você já deve saber, que Arashi e eu somos parentes distantes seus.'', Keiko.

''Sim, quer dizer, não! - Naruto sentiu o suor correr-lhe o rosto. - Não é isso...''

''E então?'', Keiko.

''Por que você veio me procurar, justamente você...'', Naruto deixando a lembrança do rosto de Kushina tomar-lhe a mente.

''Algum problema comigo, Naruto?'', Keiko constrangida.

''Não, não... - Naruto suspirou. - Você é bem parecida com minha mãe, só isso.'', Naruto, corado pelo comentário.

''Ah... - Keiko respirou aliviada. - E ela vai se incomodar de se parecer comigo?'', Keiko sorrindo.

''Eu não sei... - Naruto tornou-se sério, atraindo o olhar curioso de Keiko. - Ela morreu.''

''E-eu sinto muito...'', Keiko, séria.

''Tudo bem.'' Naruto compenetrado.

''Bom, eu não sei se devo dizer algo mais... - Keiko vacilando nas palavras. - Mas talvez ela tenha lhe dito algo sobre nós...''

''Ela morreu quando eu nasci. Ela e meu pai...'', Naruto.

''Perdoe-me novamente pela indelicadeza.'', Keiko.

''Serio, não se preocupe. - Naruto levando a mão à cabeça, como se tentando desvencilhar as lembranças que lhe percorriam a mente. - E você nem sabia, também.''

Um silêncio breve caiu entre os dois. Naruto estava deslocado com a presença de Keiko, que resolveu dar um fim ao incômodo que estava causando ao loiro.

''Quer ir dar uma volta comigo, Naruto?'', Keiko pegando a mão de Naruto gentilmente, sorrindo para ele.

''C-claro.'', Naruto.

''Nossa, como sou distraída. - Keiko riu-se. - Nem disse meu nome a você. Keiko.''

''Keiko... - Naruto repetiu baixo o nome. - É um nome bonito.''

''Obrigada. - Keiko sorriu. - Qual sua idade agora, Naruto?''

''Dezessete. E você? AH! - Naruto paralisou. - Oba-sama odeia que pergunte a idade dela...''

''É indelicado mesmo perguntar a uma mulher sua idade, mas eu não me importo. Tenho dezenove.''

''E já é casada?'', Naruto assustando-se.

''Sim, claro! - Keiko surpresa. - Você ainda não é?''

''Eer! Não!'', Naruto arregalando os olhos.

''No seu tempo as pessoas não se casam?'', Keiko curiosa.

''Claro que sim, mas não tão cedo.'', Naruto rindo.

''Arashi e eu já somos casados a três anos...'', Keiko.

''E vocês já têm filhos?'', Naruto, que viu a expressão da mulher imediatamente transformar-se em pesarosa.

''Ainda... Ainda não. - A mulher respondeu, timidamente. - Estava a ponto de desistir, até que você apareceu.''

''Hum?'', Naruto, sem compreender o que Keiko dissera.

''Eu não devia dizer nada... - Keiko indo em direção a um pequeno lago. - Arashi e eu somos seus bisavós, sabia?''

Naruto começou a rir. ''Por isso nos parecemos tanto.''

''Sim. - Keiko sentou-se à beira do lago. - Ele me disse que sentiu-se vitorioso ao saber, quando leu suas lembranças genéticas.''

''Vitorioso? Ele viu que eu sou um herói, não é?'', Naruto em um gesto positivo com uma das mãos.

''Pode-se dizer que sim... Você o salvou da angústia que ele vinha sofrendo. - Keiko suspirou. - Mas eu já sabia que ele conseguiria cumprir o que me prometera, ainda que eu jamais fosse cobrar dele.''

''E o que ele prometeu pra você?'', Naruto enfim sentando-se frente a Keiko.

''Um filho. - Keiko baixou a cabeça. - Já tem muito tempo que estamos tentando, e Arashi vêem estudando cada dia mais para que isso se realize. Então como eu disse, eu já estava quase desistindo desse _sonho._ \- Keiko enfatizando o que disse. - Já estava desgastando muito Arashi.''

''Bom, se eu nasci... Então o cara não desistiu da promessa que te fez! HAHA, esse cara é mesmo meu parente!'', Naruto, fazendo com que Keiko risse de sua empolgação.

''Sim... Ele é muito persistente. - Keiko olhou para o lago. - Até pediu ajuda ao amigo dele, Senju-dono, que também é médico e seu irmão, que é cientista.''

''Ah, o Shodaime e o Nidai-... - Naruto mordeu a língua ao falar. - Esquece o que eu falei, Keiko-chan!''

Keiko riu da ingenuidade de Naruto. ''Naruto, acho melhor você voltar para junto dos seus companheiros, está tarde.''

''Ah... - Naruto baixou a cabeça lamentando-se. - Certo, mas vamos nos ver ainda, antes da gente ir embora?''

''Espero que sim... - Keiko levantando-se, seguida pelo loiro. - Vou levar você até onde está alojado.''

''Ahah, não precisa, Keiko-chan!'', Naruto sorrindo desconcertado.

''Naruto! - A expressão calma de Keiko mudou para um jeito autoritário típico das mães. - Você está com seu chakra bloqueado. Não quero que nada te aconteça pelo percurso, certo? - Keiko séria, puxando o garoto pela mão. - Agora vamos.''

Era assim que as mães agiam? Naruto não conhecia como era, mas sabia que sim. Ele e Keiko sabiam que era assim.

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

**Nota:** Meu coração fica apertado quando penso no amor entre Naruto e os pais. :3 Quem sabe um dia... Eu faça uma fic especialmente para os três, rs. Não deixem de comentar.


	10. 10

**Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Arashi enviou por um dos guardas um aviso pedindo aos viajantes que fossem até o lugar onde supostamente deram-se conta que já não estavam no tempo em que viviam. E quase ao meio-dia o grupo, acompanhando pelos quatro guardas que os vigiavam desde a chegada, avistaram a praia. Arashi vinha pouco mais atrás, seguindo o grupo.

''Acordamos aqui... - Kakashi iniciando. - ... Jogados pela areia.''

Arashi observou brevemente o lugar e não notou de imediato nada de estranho. A água vinha calma até a areia, incidindo ondas minúsculas. O vento era fresco, natural da época, e a vegetação atrás de si também parecia intacta.

''Vocês disseram que caíram num buraco, correto?'', Arashi ainda procurando por algo diferente no horizonte.

''Sim. - Kakashi novamente. - Ela emitia uma luz muito forte, talvez por isso Tsunade-sama possa ter dado algum passo em falso e caído. - Kakashi olhou para a mulher que permanecia imóvel observando o mar. - Ela estava próxima à beira da fenda, junto à Sakura.'', o grisalho apontou com o queixo a menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

''E o que elas faziam lá?'', Arashi curioso.

''Foram verificar o que poderia ser. - Kakashi baixou o tom de voz. - Mas, sinceramente... Tsunade-sama é perspicaz demais para ter tido um descuido qualquer em meio uma missão e ter caído num buraco...''

Arashi olhou para a loira, assim como Kakashi tentando imaginar o que ela poderia estar pensando naquele momento, diante ao mar.

''Está tudo muito estranho. - Arashi coçou o queixo com a barba cerrada que não estava ali no dia anterior, como observou Kakashi. - Seria mais natural se caíssem num tempo anterior mas ainda no mesmo lugar que viviam. Vocês disseram que não pertencem a este país, e Uzu era desconhecido para alguns de vocês...''

''A viagem que fizemos já não parece natural...'', Kakashi casualmente.

''Eu sei que não deveria... - Arashi voltou-se novamente para o Hatake. - Mas eu preciso saber como estavam as coisas em seu tempo. Pode ter sido alguma armadilha de possível inimigo, ou um jutsu usado de forma descuidada...''

Kakashi observou ao redor os demais companheiros. Lee e Gai estavam costumeiramente despreocupados, correndo pelo areia. Tenten, Neji e Naruto conversavam sentados mais distantes, Sakura e Sasuke também, ainda que isolados dos demais. Tsunade ainda mantinha a postura séria e concentrada, baixando o olhar apenas para ver a água do mar que alcançou seus pés; os guardas observavam cada movimento dos viajantes, circulando entre eles.

''A poucos meses terminou uma guerra que envolveu todos os países... - Kakashi murmurando, pedindo que Arashi se afastasse com ele. - Todos os inimigos foram derrotados, então não penso que possa haver algum outro que manteve-se oculto durante a guerra. Todos os shinobi das nações uniram-se em uma única aliança...'', Kakashi, recebendo o olhar surpreso de Arashi.

''Se estavam todos unidos, contra quem o que vocês lutavam?'', Arashi.

''Bom... - Kakashi parou ao receber o gesto de Arashi que pedia para que ele pulasse a explicação. - ... E sobre algum shinobi descuidado, ninguém nunca ouviu falar sobre alguma habilidade que tornasse possível viajar pelo tempo.''

''Na verdade, existe. - Arashi. - É uma habilidade secreta do alto escalão Uzumaki. Mas somente os membros da família principal têm acesso, e mesmo assim não é permitido o estudo, apenas conhecer sua existência.''

''Seria possível alguém deste tempo tê-la usado?'', Kakashi.

''No momento as únicas pessoas vivas que conhecem sou eu, meu velho pai e minha irmã. - Arashi riu-se. - E você, claro.''

''Perdoe-me mas-...'', Kakashi constrangido, sendo interrompido pelo Uzumaki.

''Se quer saber, eu não fui. Não tenho interesse em burlar a história. Meu pai está velho demais até para andar, quanto mais invocar algo tão grande. - Arashi tornou-se pensativo por segundos. - Mito tem o potencial ideal para realizar o selo, mas ela tem outras preocupações no momento.'', Arashi manteve sério após citar Mito.

O grupo retornou à vila quase com o sol pondo-se. Arashi afastou-se do grupo indo em outra direção, recomendando que os viajantes seguissem para o alojamento. Uma tempestade parecia eminente, e os ventos tornavam-se muitos fortes quando a chuva torrencial caía sobre a ilha. Tsunade ainda mantinha-se silenciosa, como fora no percurso da ida, durante a visita à praia e agora no retorno. Sakura e Sasuke pareciam próximos demais, como Naruto emburrado observou. Neji e Tenten também, atraindo agora a atenção de Lee e Gai, que ao contrário do Uzumaki loiro, felicitavam-se pelo o que viam. Kakashi tentava desembaraçar os pensamentos; lembrou-se do nome, Mito. Era a mulher com quem jogou na noite anterior, e futura avó de Tsunade. O pensamento deu várias voltas, passando pelo parentesco entre a ruiva e o homem diante de si, a ligação dela com Naruto, e este por sua vez com Tsunade, que era neta do Shodaime, qual tivera o corpo invocado pelo Edo Tensei em meio a guerra que enfrentaram a alguns meses. Shodaime este que estava presente naquela vila, gracejando-se com sua futura esposa, Mito, o ponto de partida do raciocínio confuso de Kakashi. Haviam muitas ligações que o Hatake estava disposto a organizar se isto os ajudasse por fim voltar ao seu tempo.

* * *

• **x** •

* * *

**Nota:** Próximo ao desfecho! Agradeço a quem se interessou até aqui. Em breve novos capítulos! Não deixem de comentar!


End file.
